Sony Alpha DSLR-A700
The Sony Alpha DSLR-A700 is the first digital SLR apparently independently developed by Sony, moving on from prior cooperation with the former photography division of Konica Minolta. Alpha 700's rugged magnesium alloy body seems to be constructed for the demands of the more ambitious users of Minolta's, Konica Minolta's, and Sony's AF-SLR lenses (and Alpha Mount Camera lenses from independent lens makers such as Tamron, Sigma, and others). The Alpha 700 camera is Sony's second product in the SLR segment. It is substantiation that Sony, as a consumer electronics maker, wants to establish itself in the DSLR sector. Like the Alpha 100 and the Konica Minolta Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum 7D and 5D the camera is equipped again with an in-camera anti-shake mechanism which compensates camera shake by vertical and horizontal capture-sensor movements. The characteristic mode-select wheel of the predecessors is replaced by a function select button. An ergonomic approach is that after program preselection, camera setup and adjustment controls can be operated completely with just the holding hand (right hand). A brighter finder, a big bright high-resolution screen, and several optimizations concerning speed and autofocus give it advantages over the earlier Alpha, Dynax, and Maxxum DSLRs. specifications * Type: digital single lens reflex camera body * Manufacturer: Sony AMC Alpha Mount Camera division * year of launch: 2007 * Lens mount: Sony Alpha mount (was Minolta then Konica Minolta Alpha- or A-bayonet) * Sensor: 12.24 megapixel Exmor™ CMOS Imaging Sensor (4,272x2,848 pixels) with light sensitivity up to ISO 3200 (enhanced mode with 6400) * Metering: TTL (multi, spot, or center) * Focusing: autofocus with four different modes, AF assist LED illuminator * Shutter: vertical-traverse focal plane, controlled electronically, with speeds from 30 sec. to 1/8000 sec., flash-synchronized up to 1/250 sec. * Viewfinder: pentaprism finder, showing 95% of image, with diopter correction * Display: 3" TFT/hybrid LCD with Clear Photo™ design, 921,000 R, G and B pixels in a striped array (=307,000 color pixels) like a miniature Sony Triniton TV in VGA format (640x480), settings image automatically turns 90 degrees when camera is turned for vertical shots * Storage: memory stick or compact flash card * Flash: built-in, guide number 12 at film speed ISO 100 * Weight: 690 g without rechargeable battery NP-FM500H (2 batteries feedable) * Dimensions: 142×104×80mm Links * flickr.com Sony Alpha Group on Flickr * sony.jp Sony Alpha DSLR-A700 at Sony Japan * steves-digicams.com review at Steve's Digicams * photoclubalpha.com display screen technical description as per David Kilpatrick, photoworld magazine, autumn07 * photoclubalpha.com Sony Alpha 700 operation and use review: the Interface * dyxum.com "IMHO": A fair go for the a700 * sonolta.com Various user test reports, including: ** Sony Alpha a700 ISO 3200 No Flash Images ** Sony Alpha A700 Working Review Firmware Version 3 - Indoor ISO 3200 ** Sony Alpha A700 DSLR Images and Information ** Sony Alpha A700 Handheld High ISO SSS Performance & Image Quality ** Sony Alpha A700 and Alpha A100 Images ** Sony Alpha A700 at ISO 6400 Detail, Resolution, and Dynamic Range ** Sony Alpha A700 Image Quality at ISO 6400, Sony SSS ** DIWA Labs Report Shows Sony A700 Tops Nikon D300 in Dynamic Range, Tonal Range, Color Fidelity, and Signal-to-Noise Ratio * dpreview.com Sony Alpha DSLR-A700 Review by Phil Askey & Simon Joinson, production A700 firmware version 2.0 * dcresource.com Sep 5, 2007 in-depth review of A700 with tests and timings, comparison charts, sample photos * cnet.com comprehensive A700 coverage, reviews, video, buying guide * imaging-resource.com A700 Hands-On Preview * cameralabs.com A700 final production review * photographyreview.com consumer-generated A700 review * popphoto.com PopPhoto magazine Test A700 December 2007 "Sony breaks the megapixel barrier" * popphoto.com Update A700 Firmware v2 October 2007 increases image sharpness, improves flash control, and reduces high-ISO noise. * popphoto.com Update A700 Firmware v3 December 2007 fixes bugs. * popphoto.com Field Test A700 September 2007 * popphoto.com Sony Unveils A700 September 2007 * popphoto.com Editor's Choice A700 November 2007 one step closer to Sony's promised professional model. Category:Japanese digital SLR Alpha DSLR-A700 Category:Minolta AF mount Alpha Dslr-A700 Category:S